Named
by Highway Girl
Summary: Kate follows Sawyer into the forest after The Kiss and they discuss Names, pasts and The Island. Review please!


Disclaimer: ABC owns _Lost_, Kate and Sawyer... I wish _I_ could be ABC and own Sawyer...

Set after episode 1x08, _Confidence Man_

**Names**

Kate watched as Sawyer walked into the forest. She sighed and turned back to helping Shannon with the laundry. She still felt a twinge of pity for him, in a different way than before she learned of his secret.

She looked off as she remembered, as she had dubbed it, The Kiss. Kate had kissed a few boys in her life. There was Harry Grasseve in the eleventh grade, a kiss that was both awkward and slobbery. Jason Lavery, who she went out on five dates when she was twenty. And her serious boyfriend, the one who got her in the situation she was in now, Gavin Davidson. None of them had kissed her like that.

"Kate?" Shannon's voice rang, seemingly from miles away. Kate snapped to attention.

"What?" She asked as she shook some sand out of a sweatshirt.

"You were just staring into nothing. Kind of scary." Shannon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry." Kate blushed as she put the shirt in the water. She wrung it out and hung it on the laundry wire. She turned to Shannon. "You've had a few boyfriends, right?"

"Are you calling me a slut?" Shannon asked incredulously.

"It's just a question." Kate said as she held her arms up in defense.

"Well, I suppose I've had a _few_ boyfriends. We're just counting boyfriends and not one-night-stands, right?" Shannon pondered.

"Have you ever been attracted to a guy you're not suppose to?" Kate asked.

"Several times. Boone has hot friends." Shannon said as she hung a shirt on the laundry wire.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She told the blonde as she walked toward the forest.

Shannon threw her arms up and sighed. "Thanks! And you're welcome!" She said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Kate called back, not taking in the sarcasm.

She picked up her pace a little until she found him.

Sawyer was leaning against a tree. His legs were stretched out in front of him. Sawyer stretched his arms over his head before yanking them back in pain. "Ow," he muttered as he rubbed his injured shoulder. He plopped down onto the sand and looked up at the clouds.

"See any bunnies?" Kate asked as she wrung her hands in front of her.

He squinted and looked at her. "Well, well Freckles. To what do I owe the small visit?" He smirked at her and sat up a little straighter. "More 'bargaining'?" He leered.

"Not quite." Kate smiled as she sat across from him.

He pulled his long legs up closer to his chest. "Well then..." he prompted.

"I was thinking about you and your letter. I knew a Nathaniel when I was younger. He looked a bit like you." She said as she tucked a piece of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"And you think I'm this long lost friend?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, no because he's Canadian." She informed him. "Am I close?"

"To Canada?" He asked her. "I'm from Tennessee."

"To your name." She said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Freckles, your not even close to the equator."

"Can I have a hint?" She asked him as she pouted.

"Hell no. Nobody but my family knows my name." He said shortly.

"Caleb?" She guessed, throwing out the first name she thought of.

"No." He said as he shook his head.

"Cole?"

"Isn't that a brand?" He asked her as he cocked his head to the side.

"Do you even remember your first name?" She asked him dejectedly as she threw her arms up.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'm named after my uncle. My father's brother, I think it was. He was my father's favourite brother."

"What happened to him?" Kate asked cautiously.

"He died before I was born. Car accident." Sawyer said as he shrugged.

They lapsed into silence for a minute. "Kate's not my real name." Kate blurted out quickly.

"What?" Sawyer asked taken aback.

"It's an alias." Kate said as she looked down at her hands.

"Why would you need an alias, Freckles? You've never done anything wrong."

"You don't know me." Kate said as she shook her head.

"I told you I know your type. You're one of the good ones."

Kate shook her head slowly. "And I told you no girl's exactly like me. I wasn't lying."

"Why do you need an alias?" He asked her.

"I was the criminal. I was the one the U.S. Marshal was bringing back to the States." Kate admitted.

"What did you do?" Sawyer asked slowly.

"I'll tell you when you tell me your name." Kate bargained.

"So never then?" Sawyer said.

"Seems like." Kate said, a little put out.

"How'd you explain to your little boyfriend about our little make-out session in the woods?" Sawyer asked her.

"Who?"

"Jack..." Sawyer said slowly. "Unless you've moved onto _Sayid_." Sawyer said, spitting the name out with some venom.

"I don't need to explain myself to them." Kate said stubbornly. "I'll have you know I've been independent since I was seventeen." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So the Doc wasn't very upset, then?"

"I don't think so."

"Well damn."

"Is that why you wanted to kiss me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jack. You wanted to make him mad." Sawyer said mater-of factly as he nodded. "Didn't you want to make the doctor jealous? You like him don't you?"

Kate sighed and looked at the sky. "Good question. Jack and I are different. He seems _too_ good and _too_ perfect. The last time I fell for a guy who was too perfect, I became a wanted fugitive. When we first crashed I sewed this huge gash on his side and I had a small crush on him. Maybe it was hero worship."

Sawyer nodded slowly. "I know what you mean." He said as he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one silently. "Why did you really search me out, Freckles? Tell me your life story?"

Kate shrugged self-consciously. "I can relate to you."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow slowly as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I thought you would hate that."

Kate looked at him. The gentle wind seeping through the trees blew his dark blond hair around. His electric blue eyes were staring right through her, making her feel as if he could see through her. His small half smile was making one of his dimples show.

"Freckles?" Sawyer prompted after a moment. His eyes widened as she launched herself on him and then closed. Sawyer's cigarette fell the short distance to the ground as he reached around her waist to draw her closer to him.

Kate pulled back slowly and looked down. "Uhh," she muttered as she drew her hands back from his waist.

Sawyer smirked and brushed a piece of hair off her face. "My name is William."

Yeah, not really much of an ending. Realize that the story was about Kate finding out Sawyer's name.

Catherine


End file.
